


Shall we dance?

by Chiwacchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fetish, Grinding, M/M, Sex, Smutt, Tango, Yaoi on Ice, butt groping, djkd, imsotired, late night, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: A couple days after Yuuri’s big second place, another party was held after the performance for the skaters. Yuuri decides to go to Russia with Viktor/Victor and spend some ‘quality’ time with him.





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to not make this smutt, but the butt groping let my imagination loose   
> And they Yuuri explored Viktor’s butt   
> With   
> His dick.   
> I’m sorry.

Music playing, it was what someone could describe to be an evening that could captivate the sights of anyone. The night sky displayed more than a thousand, tiny, vibrant lights that speckled across for everyone to see clearly. Yes, the curtains behind the thick glass of the window were wide open to welcome in this beautiful, glorious sight.

Yuuri, who had decided to spend some time with Viktor at his place in Russia was quietly taking small sips of a glass of fine, robust tasting alcohol, that his estranged lover had provide him.

Sitting on the sofa, keeping focused between the pool of liquid caged between the container and the larger framed male, who was casually rocking his hips elegantly from side to side, as he was swerving to the rhythm of the song.

It wasn’t a rare sight to see his man enjoying himself on an evening like this, nor was Victor the type to avoid showing his precious one the many sides to him, but Yuuri was practically drunk right now.

And it wasn’t because of the drink.

Vision laid on the defined tones seeping through the other males white, cotton shirt, he was left breathless.

He admired his very physique and the way that he carried himself, even right now, his very movements that were matching the timing of the song were perfect.

It could’ve been his drowsy state, that was urging him to bless his slender fingers fir a touch.

**“Victor….”**

Tone quiet. He could barely be heard through the sounds coming from the stereo; his lover not being to hear him. He continued to swing his hips from side to side, as he changed his leg movements. Eyes closed, he was in to it.

Rising from his spot on the couch, Yuuri casually made his way quietly behind him. Trying to keep his balance steady, his hazy vision keeping set on Viktor, he hugged him tight from the front; leading the foreign man to stop his moments in the surprise.

 

**“Yuuri? Heh… What’s up? Want to dance with me?”**

Elegant expression not faltering in response to the embrace, the male nodded quietly with a vivid blush, and Victor began to rock his hips to the beat again as the music switched to an upbeat tango-ish tune.

Face planted against the mans neck, the hazel eyed man sighed roughly in attempt to match his slow body moving. Their bodies swayed, rocked and eventually, the man tried grinding lightly against him.

Their skin sweating from the pumped up from the activity, Victor decided to slow down as Yuuri took over with the dancing.

His hot sighs brushing against his pale skin and as the smaller framed pressed himself against the other, his hands swiftly moved down from Victors hips to grope his firm behind.

Giving it a squeeze, he nested his face by his ear, **“Victor…. Sex… y….”**

He mumbled quietly. The blue eyed let out a chuckle, as he heard him spoke, **“Aaah… ~ You’ve drunk too much, Yuuri. Maybe you should rest?”**

Shaking his head quickly in response, Yuuri let his hands squeeze his butt cheeks again.

**“I… ugh…”**

As his hips swayed inwards, the Russian gasped for a moment as he was caught off guard; sensing the hard prodding against his leg, he raised a brow and smiled lovingly at his man.

**“Did I arouse you, Yuuri? Did.. did my dancing really reach you?”**

Beaming up a bit, he decided to wrap his arms around him and give him a tight hug, but as he did so, he had awoken a monster deep inside him, that had been asking for pleasure since he saw his last performance.

Face dipping close to share a quick smooch, Yuuri let out another sigh as his hips were moving on their own, grinding against Viktors leg like a stimulated puppy in heat.

Senselessly latching on to each other, the large framed male pulled his lover in one more time to capture another sloppy, yet satisfying kiss; their parted lips making contact, their tongues thirstily bound round and around, forming its very own dance and rhythm. Heated sighs struck between them, as they endlessly needed each other’s touch. Blue hues snapped on to Yuuri’s every single expression he made, his large, slender hands fiddled around to clasp to the hem of his man’s boxers.

Using one hand to tug them down, he used his other to unfasten the button and zip to his, before lowering down his lower wear as well. Their stiff, rods revealed, exposed to the warm air around them, Viktor focused his attention on pressing them together tightly. His hands guiding up the thick skin; sliding… stroking it with a firm grip.

The brown haired rocked his head back right away, his jaw grinding together as he could feel the pain from keeping himself back from the grinding actions.

 **“Ha… Victor…”** His voice calling for his name again, as he was staring straight at him with half-parted eyes.

For how long have they both been holding back, since the last time they did this? They could almost eat each other apart, from how they insanely missed each other’s touch. The Russian swiftly kept his hands working. Yuuri sinks his nail in to the back of his broad shoulder, and refused to let go of him. His skin tingling in immense pleasure from the heat of his every touch.

_SCHWICK, SCHWICK, SCWICK…!_

Among the both in the dimmed lights of the open room, was nothing, but the sounds of Viktor’s hand movements; their low rough, hot grunts and the ending to the melody which had finally died down.

Pushing his Russian lover flat out against the open glass, Viktor turned a side glance; his plump rear was perked up to entice Yuuri in to ripping his pants all the way further down. With sloppy effort, he pressed the tip against the opening hole and slid it in.

Victor, who winced for a moment, he caught his breath and palmed the flat surface. His lower half being fully exposed to the sight of everyone outside. As his beloved moved in to him, deeper and deeper, they both were panting as they made a new thirsty romance together; the blue hued slid his hands down and left a smear down the glass.

As they came to slow down, while lost in both pleasure and exhaustion, they finished off with nothing, but heated pants and sighs.

 **“Yuuri… ~ Such a beast…”** Chuckling to himself quietly, he reached for a cloth to give himself a wipe down before heading towards the bathroom.

Yuuri, his beloved who was completely spent laid himself flat out on the couch. Totally exhausted and beyond embarrassed.


End file.
